Institutional healthcare for people, as they become part of the "vintage" generation, is increasingly popular, particularly in industrial societies. Retirement communities and nursing homes have continued to grow to meet the increasing needs of populations whose average age and life span also continues to increase. Thus, there are special needs for innovative healthcare products for this "vintage" generation who find it convenient or necessary to live in institutional healthcare facilities.
One particular area that requires an innovative healthcare product relates to the problems that people have when confined to wheelchairs, when a medical abnormality (i.e., one leg or disfigurement) is exposed when sitting, or when comfort and convenience is desired in cold weather, while sitting or moving about short distances. Currently, a variety of different types and kinds of blankets and other covers are used to drape over a persons' lower body and legs, when sitting. Anyone who has tended the "vintage" generation knows how difficult it is to keep the blankets and other covers "in place". This is even more of a problem in institutional facilities with patients who are unable to care for themselves. A typical blanket or other cover may also not afford the comfort, while providing convenience of movement over short distances. Finally, the non-uniformity of various blankets and other covers creates extra problems in cleaning a variety of different products. As will be appreciated, the cost of processing in washing and cleaning healthcare products continues to increase, because of the increasing cost of labor and energy.
For all of the above reasons, there is a long standing need for a healthcare product that overcomes all of the aforementioned problems, while meeting the needs and desires of people living in institutional healthcare facilities.